As Usual
by shira-suisyo
Summary: Hitsugaya's birthday, and everything is as usual except that someone's missing. story about shiro chan, after Aizen left. Kind of Yaoi, but not a strong one.


Eh…English is my second language, so I won't be able to write perfectly (I'm not saying that anyone's perfect). My grammars might be wrong, but I doubt any spelling mistake would be there except for the Japanese words that I have to spell by myself. I'll try my best, and if you are Korean, or one who knows Korean, please visit my Blog at (I use Arisa as my pen name). I have stories there, and I am writing my stories there, but it will be written in Korean (by the way, I write Yaoi most of the times). Enjoy, even it is crappy story. Please do.

Everything was as usual. Some parts of Soul-Society were peaceful as a frozen lake, and some were not. Well…if there weren't any problems, there wouldn't be death gods (Shinigami), since they exist to solve problems. Anyway, back to the point, everything was as same as yesterday, day before yesterday, months before, and years before. However, like everything carries exception, there was an exception.

Hitsugaya Toshiro- taichou was working on hills of paper works. Since his fukutaichou did not help to clean the hills of papers (as usual), he had to do it all by himself. Realizing that his brush was out of ink, making harsh lines on the paper instead of smooth, he dipped his brush into square-shaped bowl of black ink. With a small sigh the small taichou carried his brush with full of ink onto his papers, and painted each character with incredible speed. Some time passed, and papers passed across his desk, making the brush dry again. Why does the brush dry so fast today? - annoyed, the boy put down his brush and leaned back. His white hair, which was white as snow and silky as ice, seemed little bit down, unlike other days where his hair is high as his pride. As he was dazed, he noticed something: his birthday. Suddenly thinking about his last birthday, he remembered what he didn't wanted to. Ichimaru- that baka (fool) isn't here in Soul-Society to celebrate the day together. Before he left, they used to always celebrate his birthday together. Perhaps this is the exception. Ichimaru Gin wasn't there for Hitsugaya.

"taichou-"

With happy, cheerful voice that always annoys him, his fukutaichou came in with childish smile. You must say that her expressions don't suit her physical appearance. Compared to her childish way of communicating, acting and…maybe thinking, her body was too matured.

"What is it again, Matsumoto. Can't you see that I'm very busy at the moment?"

"Eh? Busy, you call it. Leaning back, doing nothing? I would say that you are NOT busy at the mome-"

"Matsumoto."

"Kidding, kidding-"

Addressing a woman (well…appearance-wise woman) who is hundreds of years older than himself (maybe she wants to deny the fact) comfortably, he showed an expression of- I don't have time for you. Despite the hints that the young taichou's face gave, the woman didn't stop opening her mouth.

"Hm…please don't tell me that you forgot your birthday."

"I did."

Trying to be cool- you often call this. Hitsugaya wanted to show that he was too busy to care about his birthday. Also, he didn't want to celebrate his birthday at the moment at all- without him, no. the kind of silence which you feel awkward existed for couple of minutes between the two. Hitsugaya could somehow feel the coldness of the lonely winter. He has made sure that the windows were closed properly by moving his small head a bit.

"It's not snowing yet, taichou. Odd, isn't it? It used to snow always. Always."

"…"

it was her who broke the unpleasant silence by saying. Hitsugaya thought about it. It was true. This time of the year, white fuzzy snow used to accompany the winter. There was always snow on the naked trees, roads and roofs, turning them to its own color.

"You've changed, taichou. Ever since he left."

"What do you mean…?"

"I mean that you have changed. You are not yourself."

"…."

He couldn't argue back to her about this, since he himself already knew. He knew, because he didn't change himself by accident, but in purpose. He tried so hard to look fine, by taking over the 5th division's paper works and giving the reason of- old friend's favor. He worked harder, tried to look busy.

"You were the one who always got excited on your birthday. You were the one who waited for the snow to fall down. You were the one, always. But…this time, you are not. Why is it? Is it because of Gin?"

"…"

"…"

Hitsugaya ended up not answering her again. Matsumoto sighed, and left two papers on the desk. They were familiar, since the taichou has seen them every year: the wish papers that Gin, used to give to Hitsugaya.

'Ya j'st write down ya'r wishes. On one of da papers ya write down da thin' ya want for birthday. On da other paper, ya write down da event ya want to have on ya'r birthday.'

The boy remembered them: The stupid wish papers that turned out to be making your wishes come true. Hitsugaya didn't need the explanation, since he wrote his wishes down on his every birthday. Matsumoto knew that too. Quietly turning away, she walked out of the room, leaving her taichou alone to think. The genius boy sat alone, quietly thinking what to write. After sometime, he drew a smile on his face, holding up his brush. He made silky movements across the papers, and slowly put down the brush back to the bowl. The two wish papers contained these wishes:

"Pills for growth"

"Ichimaru to come back"

The little taichou jumped out of his high chair, and walked over to the windows. As he opened the window, standing up on his toes, fresh but cold air welcomed him. Slightly smiling, he stared at the falling snow: yes, it was snowing. Two blue-green circles on his face slowly and gently stared down, following the falling snow flakes.

"It does snow this time…"

Talking to himself, the boy thought that he smelled a familiar scent for a second. A scent of someone he has been missing.

Kya- sorry that this is a real crap! Hm… I would say this is Yaoi. My first time writing in English, so please give me reviews full with your opinions! Thanks for reading, and have a nice day. –shira-suisyo-


End file.
